A number of beverage dispensers are well known in the art. These include carbonated beverage dispensers, non-carbonated beverage dispensers, beverage brewing systems, and liquor distribution systems. Some dispensers simply distribute a pre-mixed beverage that is supplied from behind the scenes storage tanks or bags. Other dispensers mix a beverage concentrate with water in a predetermined ratio in order to produce a finished product. These two types of dispensers, however, are generally limited to dispensing a mixed or blended beverage.
There are other dispensers that only dispense a flavor dose that can be added to an already existing beverage. The volume of the flavor dose may be automatically measured out by the dispenser, such as with a manual pump that produces a known volume each actuation, or the volume flavor dose may be based on user experience or skill, as with a squeeze bottle. These dispensers, however, are generally limited to dispensing a concentrated flavor shot.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved beverage and flavor dose dispenser.